Les deux tempêtes
by Snarryisreal
Summary: Post 3x06 Après la tempête provoquait par Claire en Russie Frank découvre qu'il y a des tempêtes bien plus agréables. Slash OS PWP Meechum/Frank Underwood


**Hello à tous je vous présente mon second OS sur mon couple chouchou dans House of Cards. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

Frank Underwood était absolument furieux et le mot était douloureusement faible. Sa foutue femme qu'il respectait jusqu'alors plus que tout venait de ruiner des mois de travail devant mener à un accord inédit renforçant enfin sa popularité. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que madame s'était soudain découverte des principes et une morale ! C'était quoi la prochaine étape, adopter des orphelins par simple bonté d'âme ?

-Putain de connasse hurla le président dans la solitude de sa chambre.

Il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin et bien qu'il soit de retour à la maison blanche et loin de celle qu'il voyait désormais comme la pire première dame possible il ne commençait toujours pas à digérer ce qu'il jugeait comme une trahison.

Quelques secondes plus tard il observa la lourde lampe de chevet s'encastrer dans le mur, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir prise et encore moins jeté.

Dans l'instant Meechum franchit l'entrée de la porte, examina le périmètre constatant que son président était sauf puis associa le bruit entendu, les débris par terre et l'expression meurtrière dans les yeux du plus puissant homme du monde.

Ne prenant pas la peine de demander si ça allait, il était évident que non le jeune homme rejoignit celui qui était depuis longtemps bien plus que son employeur et sans un mot plaça avec force ses bras autour de sa taille le plaquant contre son torse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui.

Sentant Frank se détendre légèrement dans leur étreinte le brun commença à déposer quelques baisers sur sa tempe puis sur sa pommette avant de descendre dans son cou. Dans le même temps sa main droite quitta la taille du président et rejoignit sa ceinture qu'il défit. Il glissa alors une main coquine dans le boxer présidentielle et commença un massage très peu orthodoxe mais plus qu'agréable au vue de la respiration hachée du plus âgé d'où toute colère avait disparu.

Plus qu'à l'étroit dans son costume entreprit Edward entreprit de libérer son sexe déjà à moitié dur provocant un retournement de son amant qui tenta de joindre leurs lèvres tout en s'attaquant au pantalon de son garde du corps très privé mais ce dernier éloigna sa tête et lui mit une petite mais ferme tape sur les doigts inquisiteurs.

-Sur le lit et tu profites du spectacle mais interdiction de te toucher ordonna le cadet excitant encore davantage un Frank plus que séduit par cette facette autoritaire de son homme qui se dit quand même qu'il était capable de se tenir jusqu'à ce que Meechum commence ce qui ressemblait bien plus à un strip-tease en règle qu'à un déshabillage.

-Bordel siffla le président face à un Meechum prenant un malin plaisir à lentement enlever les boutons d'une chemise bien trop couvrante tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Alors que Frank dévorait du regard son torse enfin à l'air libre le brun dévergondé ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa légèrement dévoilant une partie de son boxer déformait par un beau début d'érection.

Se débarrassant des deux vêtements superflus vu la situation le brun observa avec bonheur son président le dévorait des yeux puis plaçant sa main sur son sexe avide commença un lent mouvement de va et vient faisant jurer un Frank toujours coincé sur son lit. Accélérant la cadence il se prit fermement en main et se permit un gémissement de plaisir déclenchant un grognement d'agacement et d'excitation chez son partenaire.

Franchissant la distance qui les séparaient Edward poussa Frank à s'allonger et s'installa à califourchon sur lui consentant enfin à l'embrasser. Baiser auquel un président plus qu'excité répondit bien volontiers redessinant ses lèvres de sa langue tout en alternant avec de fermes morsures. Pendant qu'il explorait enfin le corps de son zélé garde du corps ce dernier lui avait retiré sa chemise sans même qu'il s'en rende compte et s'attaquait maintenant à son pantalon. Frank souleva simplement les hanches pour faciliter la disparition du vêtement bien trop occupé à malaxer les fesses fermes de l'homme tout en essayant d'atteindre son torse avec sa bouche.

Le sous-vêtement de Frank ayant disparu dans le même mouvement les deux hommes étaient maintenant enfin entièrement nus et Meechum s'allongea contre le plus âgé frottant lascivement leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre gémissant de concert tous les deux.

Un froid l'envahissant soudainement Underwood rouvrit ses yeux pour constater était maintenant allongé à coté de lui le fixant, aguicheur. Se mettant à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Meechum repoussa sa tête plus bas et toujours dans cette position il comprit, prit son gland rougit entre ses lèvres et commença à le suçoter comme si c'était le meilleur bonbon du monde. Mais rapidement il sentit la main ferme de l'autre homme appuyer sur sa tête et se retrouva avec toute sa longueur dans sa bouche.

-Regarde-moi ordonna le brun alors qu'il le maintenait ainsi, leurs regards se croisant ils gémirent tous les deux excités par la vision qu'ils avaient de l'autre.

Après l'avoir attrapé par les cheveux pour lui imposer le rythme qu'il désirait Meechum le relâcha observant un Frank qui ne le quittait plus des yeux le faire entrer entièrement dans sa bouche. Sa main droite à nouveau libre il la dirigea vers le propre sexe du président et le masturba pendant quelques instants, savourant ses gémissements sur sa queue toujours emprisonné par une bouche travailleuse avant de récolter sur ses doigts le précieux liquide pré-séminal.

Donnant une légère claque sur le postérieur présidentiel il fit tourner quelques instants son doigt autour de l'anus de son homme puis fit penétrer d'un coup son index dans son intimité le faisant crier de douleur mais surtout de plaisir de se sentir pris complètement par Meechum. Celui-ci bien décidé à tout faire oublier à celui qu'il aimait commença un mouvement de va-et vient observant son doigt disparaître encore et encore entre ses chairs. Peu après il plongea un second doigt entre ses fesses observant Frank perdre pieds alors qu'à l'aide de ses deux mains il lui baisait violemment la bouche et le cul leurs yeux ne s'étant pas quittés pendant que Meechum regardait sa bite plus dure que jamais coulissait entre ses lèvres offertes tandis que son président tentait de s'empaler de lui-même à ses doigts.

N'y tenant plus devant ce tableau obscène Edward rejeta violemment Frank sur le lit et avant qu'il réalise il le releva par les hanches et le pénétra brutalement s'enfonçant totalement en lui alors que le plus âgé s'accrochait aux draps sous la violence des assauts du brun qui trouva rapidement sa prostate le faisant définitivement perdre tout contact avec la réalité et hurler son plaisir sans retenue. Rendu fou par les cris de son amant Meechum perdit le peu de retenue qu'il avait encore et l'attrapant par les cheveux il le releva pour le plaquer contre lui sa queue malmenant violement l'intimité de Frank Underwood.

-Edward encore pitié supplia Frank bien loin de se plaindre du traitement que lui infligea de longues minutes son amour avant qu'il éjacule à peine quelques secondes après que Meechum ait saisi son sexe. Quelques pénétrations ultimes plus tard Frank sentit avec délices son amant jouir en lui en de longues giclées chaudes.

Epuisé le garde du corps s'effondra contre son président l'entrainant dans sa chute alors qu'il était toujours enfonçait dans son intimité. Ce dernier mit plusieurs minutes à revenir pleinement à la réalité souriant doucement de contentement tandis que son très cher garde du corps l'embrassait délicatement ne réalisant pas l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir.

-Merci Edward souffla Frank Underwood en s'endormant dans l'étreinte de l'homme dont il était fou amoureux ayant pour l'instant totalement oublié qu'il avait une nation à diriger.


End file.
